


When It Comes To Us

by estriel



Series: August Break 2019 [11]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 04:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20221432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estriel/pseuds/estriel
Summary: Javi can count all the ways him and Yuzu are similar on one hand. The way they differ are countless.





	When It Comes To Us

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompt was _5 facts about me_. 
> 
> Soundtrack for this mini-fic (and the song I borrowed the title from): [Frances - When It Comes To Us (feat. RITUAL)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jev6a7ZgoLM)

Javi can count all the ways him and Yuzu are similar on one hand.

They both hate early mornings, and love late nights.

They both like to win – and even though that is a problem, because only one of them can, it makes it easier to understand that maddening drive that makes them practically break their bodies on the ice every day.

They both miss their home countries fiercely, and won’t ever admit out loud that Toronto by now feels like a second home to both of them.

They both like video games, even though Javi tends to prefer sports games, while Yuzu is all into strategic fantasy.

And that’s about it, that’s all Javi can think of – just five things they share.

The ways they differ from one another are countless; they truly are like day and night, two sides of a coin.

Javi is lazy, and sans-souci, or as much as an elite figure skater can be these things and still succeed. Yuzu is diligent, ever the hardest worker at the club, and a fucking headcase.

Javi likes the scorching sun and breezy, carefree reverie of a good summer. Yuzu likes a frosty winter day because the cold air makes it easier to think, and focus.

Javi wouldn’t be caught dead in a frilly, glittering onesie. Yuzu goes back to his costume designer because the froufrou is not enough, and _can we add a bit more sparkle, please?_

Javi loves the quad sal. Yuzu hates it with a passion.

Javi has dated girls before, and rather liked it. Yuzu has never dated anyone before, but he laughs at the mere idea of himself with a woman.

Javi loves his coffee. Yuzu… Yuzu makes faces even at the smell.

Their first date really should have been a disaster, considering that Javi asked Yuzu out for coffee. But after all these years, Javi knows better. And so he took Yuzu to this little place he knows where they serve green tea with jasmine in fancy transparent pots alongside the best strawberry shortcake in town. They also brew wonderful Costa Rican coffee, but that’s beside the point.

It really shouldn’t work, but it does.

Yuzu makes Javi work harder, while Javi distracts him with jokes when he gets too wrapped up in his own mind.

They stay up late on Javi’s couch, Javi kicking Yuzu’s ass at FIFA, then letting Yuzu incinerate his kingdom in Fire Emblem.

Yuzu closes his eyes while they kiss… Javi sometimes keeps his open because Yuzu is too beautiful for him not to sneak a peek.

Javi really likes to top, while Yuzu loves to bottom, and when they sometimes switch, it blows Javi’s mind even more.

They really don’t have much in common… except the fact that they’re both totally head over heels for one another. And that is all that matters.


End file.
